


Snowed In

by addyrobin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is the cutest fucking burrito, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyrobin/pseuds/addyrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's never been snowed in before.</p>
<p>For the prompt "snowed in" on theadoribullprompts tumblr blog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Written by someone who's literally never been snowed in before and lives in California. <3 But the tag can never have too much fluff!

It’s a particularly chilly morning, something that doesn’t exactly put Dorian in the best of moods.

 

He stares out the window from beneath his nest of blankets, a sheet of pure white snow covering everything in front of the house. Beside him, Bull snores gently, one arm curled around his waist and holding him in close as he tugs the blanket a little more snugly around their bodies. He closes his eyes again, sighing softly. How long have they been dating now? A little over a half a year? It will have been seven months on the 27th, just a week from now…

 

Dorian has not said ‘I love you’ yet, and neither has Bull. Dorian thinks it at times, the words fluttering behind his lips but never quite escaping into the open air, and sometimes he thinks Bull might be holding it back, sentences ended hesitantly or hastily. ‘I…’ll see you later.’ That sort of thing.

 

He stirs a little more when he hears Bull’s soft sigh behind him, warm breath easing over his neck.

 

“Mm...lotta snow out there,” Bull grumbles sleepily. “Think we’re snowed in…”

 

“Oh?” Dorian stares outside, a little surprised by the statement. The snow doesn’t appear to be that high, but it  _ is _ plentiful...still... “I was under the impression that being snowed in...you get trapped in your home and the snow piles so high that you can’t open the door?”

 

“Heh. ‘Course you’d think that.” Bull kissed the back of his neck lightly. “I forget, you ‘Vints aren’t used to snow. Just a rainy season...being snowed in, it’s more like...we could open the door, but it’s not like we’d get anywhere. Too much snow to drive, or even to get to the car. Doesn’t happen often ‘round here, but hey.”

 

“Mm…” Dorian can’t help the little chill that runs through his veins at that. He can’t recall ever seeing quite so much snow, Bull’s point about Tevinter being correct. There’s only ever the rainy season, warm thunderstorms that come down hard and then disappear in a flash. This, the cold, the snow...truly, he’s not used to it.

 

A little shiver wracks him, and Bull’s hold on him is tightening, the Qunari kissing his neck and shoulders a few more times. “You got quiet, Dori…”

 

“I’m afraid I’m, ah, not quite used to so much snow…” Dorian mutters, rolling over to curl into Bull’s chest. The man is like a furnace, thank the maker, his bare skin practically radiating heat as he hugs Dorian tight. “It’s a touch intimidating…”

 

“Aww, I always forget. My little hothouse orchid doesn’t like the cold.” Before he can argue, Bull is pulling away from him and kissing his hair. “Don’t worry! Being snowed in can be fun, actually. I’ll show you - there’s some stuff I used to when I lived at my old place with Krem…” He departs from Dorian’s side, leaving Dorian grumbling and curling further into the blankets with a sigh…

 

Bull returns not much later with another blanket, draping it over Dorian and slipping back into the bed, two steaming bowls in his hands. He sits Dorian up carefully, grinning as he passes the bowl his way.

 

“Chowder!” Bull looks so proud of himself, and his enthusiasm is rather contagious. Dorian finds himself looking down into the bowl excitedly, the scent tantalizing enough to have his mouth watering. “I love having this stuff on cold, snowy days...warms you right up to your core.”

 

Dorian tastes a spoonful and sighs rather contently. It’s delicious to say the least, and Bull still won’t stop staring at him with the expression of a hopeful puppy, clearly waiting for Dorian’s approval. He gives Bull a bright smile and leans up against him, closing his eyes.

 

“It’s delicious, amatus.” Bull’s eye lights up at the compliment, and he eagerly digs into his own bowl as Dorian snuggles against him. “You must show me the recipe once I’ve the strength to leave this bed…”

 

“Eh.” Bull’s smiling, kissing his hair again and pulling him a little closer. The touch is comforting, and all the more reason to not want to get up. “That’s something snow days are good for - stay in bed late, if you want to.”

 

“I do,” Dorian agrees, planting a chaste kiss on Bull’s shoulder and taking another spoonful of chowder.

 

Later, Dorian lights the fireplace with magic and they play chess. It’s warm and cozy, and the match is soon forgotten in favor of conversations and storytelling, Bull’s feet chasing Dorian’s beneath the table as he regales him with one of his many “Chargers’ Tales”.

 

“So Grim’s stuck on the tightrope, Krem’s trapped in the house of mirrors, and Rocky’s about two seconds from blowing up the ring toss, when  _ security _ shows up...” 

 

Eventually, the chessboard is put away in favor of a movie, and Dorian curls up on the bed in an almost illegally comfortable blanket burrito while Bull cleans up their forgotten chowder bowls. When the Qunari returns, he hold two mugs of hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows. Rather than forcing Dorian to leave the comfort of his ridiculous burrito, Bull simply pulls the Vint into his lap and carefully puts the mug to his lips when he asks for a drink, cuddling him close as the movie plays on.

 

Dorian is certain in that moment that he’s never been more in love.

 

By the time the movie’s finished, it’s gotten dark. Dorian concedes to letting go of his blanket nest in favor of cuddling naked with Bull again, the two of them reading side by side as the day finally winds down. Dorian’s eyelids feel heavy as he folds the corner of his page and sets his book down, snuggling tightly into Bull’s side and yawning.

 

“You want me to turn the lights out?” Bull says, his voice warm and soft. Dorian’s heart skips a little at just how much kindness there is in his tone, how much love he can feel in Bull’s words alone...not letting himself over think it, Dorian takes Bull’s hand and pulls it to his lips. It’s been nearly seven months, after all. It will be alright.

 

“I love you,” he breathes, the words soft as the snowfall outside. Bull stills beside him, and for a moment Dorian fears that this was too soon, that he’d misinterpreted--

 

Bull doesn’t give him time to become scared, pulling Dorian up and kissing him so sweetly and lovingly that it almost feels like he’s fallen out of a fairy tale. He looks up when they part to see Bull smiling, his eye glimmering with emotions Dorian can’t begin to name. But he understands. He feels the same.

 

“I love you, too.”

  
Dorian lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding, and Bull kisses him again, peppering them over his jaw and to his shoulder until his face is nuzzled in the crook of Dorian’s neck, kissing him there as well. It’s such a relief to hear Bull say it in return, and he doesn’t speak again, instead tugging Bull down onto the bed and flicking off the lights as he pulls the Qunari in for one last kiss.

  
Perhaps snow days aren’t so bad after all.


End file.
